Divergent High
by bookworm2004
Summary: pretty much an awesome life with Tris, Cat, and the gang! The BEST LIFE EVER WITH FUNNINESS!
1. Chapter 1

㈎2Cat's P.O.V㈎2

I wake to my alarm clock playing Counting Stars by OneRepublic

"Lately I've been, I've been

Loosing sleep..."

I look around my room and remember that I am going to Divergent high with my brother Alex and my best friend Kyle. I hurry out of bed and get dressed. I put on a lavender crop top that says 'don't talk to me if you want to live', dark wash skinny jeans, and my platform converse wedges.

I brush my blonde hair with red highlights into a bun and I go into the bathroom. I put on light pink lipstick with a shiny lip gloss coating, eyeliner, mascara, and

light purple/pink eyeshadow. I run downstairs and FINALLY I am downstairs before my brother. He acts so cool because he got an result for candor and I got one for the "ruthless" dauntless, but so did Kyle!

I also grab my white sunglasses and settle them into my hair. I grab my gym bag with my black short shorts and my coral t-shirt. I am trying out for cheer leading, so I put in my black converse. I grab a granola bar and head out without my brother, and I walk across the street to Kyle's house. I knock on the door and when he answers he gives me a bear hug and spins me around. "Cat! I haven't seen you since July!" Kyle says.

I call him Ky and he calls me Cat, even thought my real name is Catherine Rose Ross, and his name is Kyle James Wright. We have been best friends since we were 2, except this summer things got awkward because on the forth of July he kissed me, and now I am his girlfriend except we do not really like PDA and only use it when girls and guys try to flirt.

We walk to his car a blue Bugatti,

and I have a black one exactly like it.

Kyle runs over to my side of the car and opens it, and I give him a kiss on the cheek. He gets on his side and I turn the radio on, I listen to Rude by RUNAGROUND official. When we get to school all the guys are glaring at Kyle and checking me out, and the girls are glaring at me and checking out Kyle. I turn towards him and kiss him on the cheek and we go to the office to get our time table.

When we get there I see Tori, and Kyle and I go to get our timetable.

Catherine Ross

Locker- 309

Combination- 30-23-67

Math- Ms. Matthews

Science- Ms. Matthews

Music- Ms. Reyes

AP US History- Mr. Eric

Gym- Coach Amar

Study Hall- Mr. Max

I look at Kyle's schedule and we have math, gym, and study hall together. I say bye to Kyle and try to find my locker. On my way there I see my friend Tris with her boyfriend Four and they are kissing against the lockers, and I smirk a little because I have a great idea. I sneak up beside them and whisper "Can I join?" Tris yells and jumps back glaring at me while Four and I start laughing, and I fall on the floor. My cousin Uriah suddenly shows up with his girlfriend Marlene and starts singing and I join in. "Narwhal, narwhal swimming in the ocean causing a commotion, 'cause they are so awesome!" We finish and everyone stares at us like we're crazy. Uriah and I scream "Don't be a pansycake!" Everyone is used to us, so they just turn around and it turns out that the whole gang has math first I ship us - Willstina, Sheke, Fourtris, Urlene, and Clyle!


	2. Chapter 2

㈏3Tris P.O.V㈏3

After Uriah and Cat stop singing

we all walk math class and when I look at Cat she looks deep in concentration. I sneak over to her and whisper "What are you thinking about!" She jumps a little and lightly punches me on the arm. "I will get revenge!" She whisper shouts at me, then she goes over to Tobias and whispers in his ear.

Suddenly, Tobias run towards me and throws me over his shoulder, and soon all the boyfriends throw their girlfriends over their shoulder, and they run to math class. Ms. Matthews stares at all of us and glares, and everyone is laughing because of the look on her face. I see Lauren, Molly and her friends glaring at us because people say our 'gang' has the cutest couples!

All the girls sit next to their boyfriends, so we can be partners.

Cat and I sit across each other because we are bff's, and we have know each other since we were born because our moms were best friends in high school. We could pass as sisters because we are the same height and we both have blonde hair.

Cat has sky blue eyes, blonde hair with red highlights, and she is a tomboy and dresses nice for special things. I have grayish blue eyes, blonde hair with blue highlights, and I am a tomboy just like her. All the girls just pass notes while the teacher is talking and we have an advantage because Ms. Matthews is Cat's aunt.

Chris: This is so boring I'm gonna die ㈸5

Cat: IKR, by the way I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight at 6㈳6 Guys can come too!

Tris: I'll come I mean you knew I was prob gonna go.㈴1

Marlene: I'm going

Shauna: Me too!

Cat: Make sure to tell your bf!

After that we all start whispering about cheer leading tryouts, even though we make it every year, and they guys are trying out for football. After class we all go our different ways except Cat and I because we both have Ms. Matthews for science, so we walk together. "Hey what are you doing for tryouts?" Cat asks me. I tell her I am doing a cartwheel, ariel, back flip, and a front tuck. She is doing a flip, split, back tuck, and an ariel. When we get to Ms. Matthews class.

( I don't know why she has to have different classrooms for math and science, but oh well!) We find spots and when I'm about to sit down next to Cat, Peter swoops in and sits next to her. I tap him on the shoulder and when he looks I punch him in the nose. "Ugh! Tris you might be hot, but... but! Ugh!"

He moves and I next to Cat, and she sends me a grateful smile, because Peter was her ex and so was Al, Drew, and Edward.

Everyone says that the hottest girls are 1. Cat and I 2. Christina 3. Marlene 4. Shauna 5. Lynn. People don't even like Molly or Lauren, but they date them because they know that they just want a boyfriend! I really don't like her because on the first day of school, she tried to make it seem like Tobias cheated on me. She has has so many boyfriends that she doesn't even know how many she's had. In science Ms. Matthews tells us the basic rules and that tomorrow we are dissecting a small chicken, and Cat and I are partners! After school finishes out the girls and I walk to the gym, and we walk into the locker rooms. I put on my black short shirts and my light pink t-shirt and I walk out if my stall, and I see cat with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has black short shorts like mine and a coral t-shirt. Everyone else finishes, and we all have on black short shorts, but Christina has a purple shirt, Marlene blue, Lynn green, and Shauna orange. We all walk out into the field outside and when I look over all the guys in football try outs are checking us out, even guys we don't know!

㈎2Cat's P.O.V㈎2

I see Tris looking at the guys on the football fields, and I look too, and I can tell they are checking us out. I look over at Tris and she catches my gaze. Then Coach Tori calls us.


	3. Chapter 3

㈏4Marlene's P.O.V㈏4

I see Cat and Tris looking at the football field and I can see why because guys are checking us out! I only like Uriah and only him. Then Coach Tori calls us over to try outs. "Who wants to go first?" She asks us. Cat automatically raises her hand and Tris volunteers to go second, I go third, Lynn fourth, Christina fifth, and Shauna last. Cat told us that she and Tris are changing their routine.

Cat does a double flip, ariel, front flip, and front tuck. Every claps except Molly and Lauren, but we know that they have always been jealous of us, so it isn't new info. After Cat, Tris goes second. She does a front flip, double back flip, lands in a split, an does an ariel. After everyone finishes coach tells us that the results are going to be posted tomorrow after school. I look over and see that the football try outs are over.

㈏3Tris P.O.V㈏3

I go over to Tobias, since tryouts are over for the both of us and I kiss him on the cheek. He turns his head and smiles at me, so I jump on his back. He runs to his car and I jump in the front seat and he goes to the driver's side and drives me to his house, since we are partners for US history, and we have to create a country and the economy. We decide to name it the world of fourtris, because Christina was bothering us all day long with the name and now people call us either fourtris or 10, because my nickname is 6, because that is how many times I got suspended by teachers. "Tris? Tris!" I look over at Tobias and see that he is waving his hand in front of my face. I slap his hand and start laughing and he looks at me like I am a crazy. I cuddle up next to him, and we go to sleep. When I wake up roll over to cuddle in to Tobias, and I look over at my alarm clock. IT IS 6:45! School is in 15 minutes! "Tobias, wake up we have 15 minutes till school!" He shoots up and goes to get dressed, because he sometimes spends the night at my house and he has clothes left over. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower and lather my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I get out the bathroom and put on a Mickey Mouse crop top, black skinny jeans, and black converse. I brush my hair and flat iron it. I put on the necklace Tobias got me with the infinity sign on it and put in my belly piercing. I walk out the bathroom and Tobias's jaw drops when he sees me, and I go over and give him a peck on his lips. He wears a tight black shirt, black jeans, and his black hightop converse like mine. We walk out the door and get into his car and black Porsche.

㈏1Christina's P.O.V㈏1

I drive to school and when I get there I see Tris and Four kissing in the car! I go over and knock and the window and mouth "Get a room!" Geez, fourtris... Anyway, I found out there is a new girl and her name is Avery? Alex? No! Ava! That's it... Tris has to show her around, and when Tris gets out the car I go over to her. "Hey Tris, there is a new girl she picked dauntless and her name is Ava!" She answers "What does this have to do with me?" "You have to show her around!" I tell her and she nods and walks over to the office an Four walks inside school. I wait for Will outside and when he shows up I grab his hand and walk to school. When we get inside we stop by the office to see what the new girl looks like. When I see her I am immediately disgusted! She has a very short crop top and veryyyyy short shorts. I can see her staring at Four, and Tris is glaring at her obviously annoyed. Four kisses her cheek and when he walks away the girl, Ava lunges for Tris, and Tris simply steps to the side, so Ava falls down at starts crying like a pansycake! Will and I go to Math since it is everyone's first class, but Tris gets a pass because she has to show Ava around. Tris walks in with Ava and she looks disgusted when Ava looks at Four and swoons. Four goes over to Tris and puts his arm around her waist, and Tris kisses him on the cheek. Ava glares at her and I laugh a little, Tris is the baddest girl in the school! She got suspended once for six weeks, so get nickname is six and almost everyone (even the teachers) is afraid of her. Tris smirks at her an sits down next to Four and Ava pulls up another chair and sits on his other side and runs her hand up and down his bicep. Tris goes over to her and taps her and she gets knocked out. Tris knocked her out with one tap! Tris just ignores her and Ms. Matthews tries to teach us something about pi, even though we all don't really care. WHY?


End file.
